memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Barge of the Dead (episode)
Torres dies in a shuttle accident, and finds herself headed for Gre'thor, the afterlife for dishonored Klingons. Summary B'Elanna Torres goes on a solo away mission in an attempt to retrieve ''Voyager'''s multispatial probe. As the probe drifts further into an ion storm, Torres tries to follow, but runs into trouble. Torres' shuttlecraft takes heavy damage, and she contacts Voyager. The craft loses helm control, and is venting plasma from the port nacelle. But just in time, the crew assists Torres in landing safely back on Voyager. Chakotay approaches Torres when she is back in her quarters, and shows her an artifact that was lodged in the port nacelle. The item appears to be Klingon, and quite a few centuries old. After Chakotay leaves, Torres puts the artifact on her table. It begins to bleed and voices of Klingons can be heard. Torres and Ensign Kim analyze the artifact, but can not understand why it did what it did. While analyzing the artifact, Torres is invited to a Klingon party Neelix is throwing. Torres attends the party, reluctantly, where she reveals to Paris that her mother actually sent her to a Klingon monastery so she could learn "honor." During the party, Klingons arrive and begin killing the crew. Suddenly, Torres finds herself on the Barge of the Dead, where she is branded. She hears the voices of her crewmates from Voyager, but is told not to follow them. There are things there worse than death. Torres is told it is not her time to be on the barge, but that she has come close several times. Seeing a nearby bat'leth, Torres attempts to escape, but is quickly stopped. Just as another soul appears, Torres awakes in Sickbay. The other soul, though, is Torres' mother Miral. In sickbay, Paris explains to Torres what really happened: that she was in a coma and almost died. He also reveals that there was no Klingon artifact. While in her quarters, Chakotay comes to check in on Torres. Torres explains to him what she experienced, but Chakotay tells her its psychosomatic - her brain trying to deal with the trauma of near death. Torres says that her mother has been on her mind and that the experience was very real. Torres begins to research Klingon myth and finds out that it is her fault her mother is on the Barge of the Dead. She becomes convinced she must accept responsibility for her mother being there and that she most go back. Torres tries to get Janeway's permission to be put back into a coma with the assistance of the Doctor, and after much debate, she's granted permission. With Paris and Janeway by Torres' side, the Doctor proceeds. Torres finds herself once again on the barge, only now in a Klingon uniform. Torres begins searching for her mother, Miral, finally finding her below decks. Torres tells her she's come to lift her dishonor, but they argue about the past. They even argue about the rescue. Soon, two Klingons bring Miral and Torres above decks. Torres pleads for her mother, even agreeing to die for her, despite Miral's objections. Miral then disappears just as the Barge docks at Grethor. In sickbay, Paris, Janeway and the Doctor attempt to bring Torres back, seeing that her synaptic functions are breaking down. But Torres enters Gre'thor, which to her looks like Voyager's sickbay with the Doctor and Neelix as its guides. Torres' Hell is an eternity on Voyager. The Doctor, Janeway and Paris continue to try to bring her back while Torres is surrounded by her shipmates, who all ridicule her. Miral re-appears and tells Torres that everything she did was meaningless. Torres, no longer knowing what she's supposed to do, askes for guidance. Her mother tells her, again, that this is not her time and she must choose to live. Torres, surrounded by her crewmates and mother, continues to ask what they want from her, swinging a bat'leth around. She finally tosses it into the sea. Miral tells her she's taken her first step and that they will see each other in Sto-Vo-Kor, or when she gets home. Torres re-awakens in Sickbay, where Janeway welcomes her back. Memorable Quotes "Remind me to plant a flag on behalf of the Empire" : - Torres, in regards to Chakotay pointing out the Klingon claim to being the first Alpha Quadrant power in the Delta Quadrant "Think Qapla'!" "Think "Long live the Empire!" "Think again." : - The Doctor and Seven of Nine discussing Klingon drinking songs "You've met Mr. Neelix, our ambassador to the recently deceased. Questions, comments, suggestions, he's your man." : - The Doctor, to Torres "Fifteen decks, computers augmented with bio-neural circuitry, top cruising speed of warp 9.975...not that you'll be going anywhere." : - Neelix, describing Voyager/Gre'thor to Torres "She comes to us with no valor, no glory. Nothing to celebrate in song or story." : - Captain Janeway, in Torres' hell "What do you want?!" "Who are you asking?" "You! Kahless! THE TOOTH FAIRY! Anyone who'll tell me what you want me to be!" : - Torres and Miral "One minute, you're in a coma, the next you're a born-again Klingon? I don't get it!" : - '''Tom Paris', to Torres Background Information *This is the second of two Voyager episodes written by TNG/DS9 writer Ronald D. Moore and the last Star Trek episode written by him. He left the series only a few months after joining it, frustrated by Brannon Braga and the atmosphere in Voyager's script department. *Ronald D. Moore came up with the idea for this episode as a script for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, nearly three years previously. The story itself was judged too expensive at the time and abandoned, with Moore writing as a replacement. *Three of the guest stars in this episode appeared on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. John Kenton Shull played K'Temang in , Karen Austin played Doctor Kalandra in , and Eric Pierpoint played Captain Sanders in . *The Klingon drinking song that The Doctor is trying to teach Seven in the mess hall is the same song sung by Worf and Huraga in Links and References Guest Stars *Eric Pierpoint as Kortar *Sherman Augustus as Hij'Qa *Karen Austin as Miral *John Kenton Shull as Brok'Tan References afterlife; arresting field; Barge of the Dead; bat'leth; Berlioz; Cavern of Despair; coma; cordrazine; direct neural resequencing; Eleventh Tome of Klavek; Faust; Fek'lhr; gagh; Gre'thor; Kahless; kinesthetic agent; Klingon; Klingon mythology; Knife of Kirom; Kortar; kos'karii; Miral; monkey wrench; Morath; multispatial probe; nacelle; Paq'batlh; petaQ; plasma cooker; pulsar; River Skral; Sarpek the Fearless; Sea of Gatan; spirit realm; Sto-Vo-Kor; submolecular scan; targ; tractor pulse; wolf |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Die Barke der Toten fr:Barge of the Dead nl:Barge of the Dead (aflevering)